a new kind of hybrid?
by sweetdreamsfairy
Summary: ok, this story is about a grl named ash and her friend aqua. they are both hybrids, but the problem is they dont know what kind of hybrid. this is about their fight to live and how they do it. ok this is my first fanfic EVER so please give me some pointer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters or settings, James Patterson does.

I could see them, I could see them all, their cold soulless eyes staring at me, as if I was a piece of carrion in the desert, and they were the hungry vultures. I could hear their voices in my head, even though they didn't know I did. These lifeless, cold-hearted, demons from hell had kept me here at the School for as long as I can remember.

"Experiments 1000123 and 1000124 have showed no sign as to hint at what the extra genes are. They have….." One of the male whitecoats droned on, talking to a female whitecoat while they made me run through a maze filled with a hot floor and hungry Erasers.

They were now having me; wait let me rephrase that, _forcing me_ to take these stupid tests that were the bane of my existence. Things like seeing how much weight I can withstand and how long I can hold my breath. Then when they had finally quenched their need to see me in pain they threw me back in my little metal dog crate.

I had been here for my whole 13 years of being alive. And I still can't believe that this is a real place.

I would have no doubt killed myself if I hadn't met my best friend Aqua. She was probably one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, unless you get on her bad side. Aqua was a very petite girl. She had long flowing blonde hair that no matter how long the whitecoats (crazy scientists) didn't let us have a shower it still looked as if it had been just washed. Her dazzling blue green eyes seemed to change sometimes with her mood. Not to be rude or anything to her, but sometimes though she could be all full of herself. But underneath it all she was really nice and considerate of others.

Now back to the story, "Ash, what did they do to you?" she couldn't stop staring at all of my bruises and cuts and burns from the maze test thing.

"Fine, w-why'd ya ask?" I stared at her pretty face and wished that I could find us a way to get out of here, to leave this all behind and find a way out. _You just can't run from the real world now can you though?_ I sighed and tried to not worry her anymore by wincing in pain or something like that. I decided that sleeping would help, so that's what I did.

When I woke, it was not to my liking. The reason why I woke up was because of the brawl (hey Mrs. Neindorf I used vocab.!) that the new experiment or hybrid was making trying to get away from the Erasers that were all trying to get him in his new dog crate. He looked normal but I don't think he just accidentally walked into the School.

Then I figured out what sort of hybrid he was. When one of the Erasers got to close to his back he let out his halk-like wings throwing the unlucky Eraser back against the wall. I know I shouldn't have but I started laughing, and that did not help me at all. In fact it made the Erasers pretty pissed at me. Now I'm used to being beaten up by them, but this time they let me out in the sort of indoor par, the place where they taught the younger Erasers how to hunt.

I was so scared I was afraid I'd shit in my pants, but I just composed myself to look undefeated. They couldn't take me down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: do I have to??**

**Jp: yes you do or else ill call the cops**

**Me: no!!!!!**

**Jp: then say it!!**

**Me: fine….but first let me just go to the-**

**Jp: no right now**

**Me: ok, I don't own max ride or any thing in the books, jp does.**

**Jp: now was that so bad?**

**Me: yes it was**

**Jp: ur hopeless**

**Me: no im not!**

**Jp: yes u r**

**And so on……**

_Ohhh! I think I see the light!! Finally a way to leave this place…_ Unfortunately for me though it wasn't heaven (can experiments go to heaven???) it was the lights on the ceiling of the room they kept my crate in.

My whole body was a collage of blacks, blues, and a variety of purples. My lip was broken and I think I lost a molar….

"Ash! Finally you're awake! I thought you were gone." Aqua said all of this with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Awww come on Aqua don't cry, you know I'm to tough for them." I started to smile but then my broken lip broke again. I licked my lips pulling them back to taste the metallic blood coming from my lip.

That made the bleeding stop. I looked out of my one good eye and my other black one to see a new roomie. He didn't exactly look happy to be with us though. He had light chocolate colored skin and curly black hair. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered bye his arm. His chest was moving up and down very slowly making him look asleep, and he had quite a few bruises.

"Is he asleep? O.K. he looks like it. Now Aqua who is that? What do you know about him?"

Aqua said, "I don't know much, but he said his names Zach, and that he was transferred here from another School." At this piece of news I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but then quickly lowered them since it hurt.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, but there's something you can tell about him just by looking at him."

"What?"

"He is soooo hot! I mean look at his hair and his face!"

"Oh my god, (sorry to anyone that had a different religion) that is so like you. Is there anything besides that?"

"Thank you so much for calling me hot." We both jumped at the sudden sound of his deep voice. Zack slowly looked up from his arm to stare at the two of us. He looked us both up and down, his face showing nothing more than caution, curiosity, and humor.

"Well good morning to you to. I thought you were asleep." I gave him a slight glare. I didn't like it when people spied on me.

"Wow, thanks for the wonderful welcome." His voice got a little quieter here, "I'm guessing though that you want to get out of here as much as me." My ears picked up a bit at this.

"Do you have a plan? We've been trying to get out of here for ages." Said a very excited Aqua.

"On my way down here they took me straight from the entrance to here. It wasn't that long of a walk. Just make a few right turns and you're free!" When he said free his voice seemed to get a bit more wanting. As if his life hanged by a thread.

So during the time we had we devised a plan. Sure it wasn't exactly a very good plan but at least it was more than nothing. All three of us had decided that we could try it tonight since tonight there weren't as many Erasers patrolling the white halls.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER…**

"Hurry up already! The Eraser is gonna come by in 3 minutes!"

Zach was picking our locks. I didn't know how he learned but he did and god was I thankful! I heard a tiny click and my lock popped open. I was the last one let out and we all ducked under the window that was on the door. I peaked over the edge checking to see if the coast was clear.

It was.

Zach picked the lock on the door to. So far everything was going smoothly.

At least until the Eraser came 'round the corner and called "Code red! Experiments trying to escape!" Now we had to run. Can't I catch a break for just one second?


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh crap!!!" I yelled as I heard the sound of blaring sirens and of the thump, thump of Erasers' boots coming down the hall to catch us. But now way was I going down that easy!!!!

"RUN!" yelled the three of us at the same time.

No one needed to tell me a second time though. I was running behind Zach since he was leading the way, and Aqua was behind me. Her long blonde hair was flying behind her in a liquidy (is that a word?) sort of way, as if she was swimming instead of running for her life.

To make sure I could still see Zach I checked myself and almost tripped over my own two feet. Luckily, I was able to catch myself before I fell flat on the floor. Underneath the background of annoyingly loud sirens I heard Aqua laughing at me. She was so dead when we got out of here.

Then standing only 5 yards in front of me was the door. The sun was out and shining brightly into the hallway, illuminating the white washed walls and giving them an almost yellow-ish tint. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my miserable life.

My face was aglow with delight, and my eyes were starting to shine with tears of joy. FREEDOM!!!! That's all I could think of.

Aqua and I were finally getting the most precious treasure you could ever have.

I bounded that last few yards and practically jumped at the door. But as everyone knows, everything comes at a price.

Time stopped, and my body went numb when I heard the crack of a gun being shot, and the scream of my best and only friend on this planet.

At that moment nothing mattered but the fact that the pure white of those strangely sinister walls and insane tiles were covered with the crimson of fresh blood, and that a slim girl with long blonde hair had a whole in her shoulder.

Aqua was still alive, I could tell by the slight up and down of her back. She was moaning with pain and the sound was almost to horrible to stand. I felt the sting of my shoulder-length black hair on my cheek and the sound of more Erasers coming.

I was in shock.

I couldn't move.

My best friend had been shot, and I was standing there like an idiot.

There was a slight woosh of wind as Zach ran past me to go and grab Aqua. That's when I broke out of my reverie. My hands shot out to grab hold of her and to help Zach carry her out of there.

Once we were passed the doors, Zach ran straight to a car and broke the window. He unlocked the doors and threw Aqua in the back while I sat in front with him. Today, right now, luck was on our side. The lazy person whose car this was had left the keys on the dashboard.

Zach started the car and it rumbled with anticipation of a race.

You know the saying, 'put the petal to the metal'? Well, lets just say that Zach took the saying to heart.

"WOH!!!! SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE GONNA CRASH THE CAR!!!!", my hands were out straight as a stick. My face felt tight and fear swelled up in my throat.

Zach just had a blank expression on his face, concentrating on the open field before him. His hands were white and he looked a little sick. The metallic stench of drying blood that was on both of our shirts was probably the reason.

I looked in the back seat to check on Aqua. She was unconscious and her face was scrunched up in pain, but at least she was alive.

All of a sudden, the car was stopped and I checked my surroundings. We were parked in a little grove of trees that covered us up from the view of unwanted eyes. There was a cave and a cliff nearby, which I guessed we were going to be sleeping in tonight.

"Come on, help me. I think there's a first aid kit in the trunk. They usually have one in a side pocket or something." Zach's all-of-a-sudden voice was a big shock. I jumped in my seat and he chuckled. _Great, that's the second time in one day!_

He went to the trunk and found an overly-stuffed first-aid kit. We both then lowered the backseat so that it was like a mini bed. I laid Aqua out so that we could see her bullet wound.

I took the scissors and cut off the section of her shirt that was over and around her left shoulder. The sight of a hole in her shoulder made me gag, and cry. Zach had to take the disinfectant from my hand since it was shaking so much.

I broke down right after that. Against the side of the black SUV, I lay there, crying with worry, frustration, and fright.

I could hear the whimpers of her high pitched voice, which just made the pipes in my eyes let out more water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, just a little busy. But here it is chapter number four!!!!!**

I awoke to the easy breeze of a summer's night caressing my face, and the thick smell of smoke with the heat of fire. My body ached from falling asleep upright. I had little indents on my legs from the tiny rocks they had been laying on. The brown hair attacked to my head was in disarray. My stomach growled with hunger.

Standing up made my head spin a little bit, so I steadied myself with the car, reaching out to feel the cold steel frame of our stolen SUV. Checking my surroundings I noticed that it was well into the night and that there was a fire a few feet in front of me. Sitting besides it was Zach.

I walked up to him solidly, except for a slight sway in every one or two steps. "Where's Aqua." I demanded with as much force as my body would allow.

"She's sleeping in the car, I was able to take out the bullet so that's good news. She's sleeping right now though." Through all of this he didn't even look at me, just sat there with a triumphant look on his face.

My body turned towards the car and I opened the door to the back seats carefully, as not to disturb her. Aqua was lying on her back with her hair pushed onto her right shoulder. There was gauze covering up the wound on the left, but I could see some of the blood blooming in the center.

Her mouth was open and she was breathing normally, she looked peaceful. I was watching over her like a guardian angel, when her eyes fluttered open. The blueness was a bit foggy like a mirror after you finish a long a shower.

"Did we get out?" she asked with hope and eagerness.

"Yea we did." I smiled down at her. Then there was a loud noise, like an engine and the frightened voice of Zach shouting for me to get in the car.

I ran around to the passenger seat and jumped in. Zach was already driving the car, skirting the forests edge. It was to dark to tell where he was driving but then I saw a strip of twinkling lights, and loud noises from other cars. It was fascinating and for a second I forgot why we were driving. The car bounced up and down in a not so comfortable way, breaking me out of my thoughts. Then we were in the strip of lights, and were a part of them. I looked out with fascination at the other cars. I could see men, women, young, old, children, and babies in the cars and it made my head burst with how many people were here. Amazed at how so many could all be going the same way.

Checking behind us I saw that the car that had been following us was gone, hidden somewhere behind the sea of cars and lights. It seemed as if we would never be free right then.

**Sorry for the sucky chapter, it was more of a filler. Just so you all know I'm making it up as I go along so any suggestions are appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
